User blog:William Treasurecatcher/Bosses of the Game
This blog is under way but not done these are some bosses I found in my journey. 1. General Bloodless He ranges from level 9-14 so it's a easy target for some lower level people. He is the Weakest out of all the General. He is the Undead Brigand boss and is found in Murky Hollow. He has other Undead Brigands around him and they may attack. He is one of the generals you have to beat for the Taboo Doll Upgrade Quest. 2. Samuel Samuel is a EITC grunt boss. His Levels Range from levels 13-19. He can be found at Becketts Quarry in a round-about area with Grunts and Dragoons around him. He is a target to get some easy experience but to some lower levels he can put up a fight. 3. Neban The Silent Neban the Silent is a very hard boss to take on alone. He was double boss health points so it makes him very tough! He ranges from levels 28-35. He is found in Becketts Quarry on Padres Del Fuego. Take a Right at the Mercenaries on your way to El Sudoron. 4. Zachariah Sharp Zachariah Sharp is a EITC Grunt boss and his levels range from level 12-19. I may have found him in Becketts Quarry but he doesnt always spawn there. There is a chance to find him at Kingshead or Flagships like the EITC Corvette. He never spawns in the same area so you may have to pick a place and a kill grunts for him to spawn. I suggest you search at Kingshead because i got lucky and stumbled apon him in Becketts Quarry. 5. Blackheart Blackheart is a undead Brigand boss along with General Bloodless. If you battle long enough in Murky Hollow you can find him with Bloodless. He ranges levels 9-14 like bloodless but he is a boss the never spawns in the same area. You can find him at Royal Caverns, Murkey Hollow, Misty Mire with General Hex, Thieves' Den, Rat's Nest, and the the rarest one, Las Pulgas battling a Navy Sergeant. His weapon is a dagger. He can be a better suited boss to some lower levels but can be hard to find. 6. Malicioso Malicioso is the Giant Scorpion boss the ranges from levels 2-5. Pirates levels 1-5 can get weasy experience fighting him. He can be found on the Wild Woods on Tortuga guarded by many other Scorpions. 7. General Sandspine General Sandspine is the Undead Grenadier boss. He ranges level 18-25 and can be found in Rats Nest on Tortuga. He is the 3rd Strongest General. He can be very annoying boss because of his use of Grenades. He moves around alot and if your using a sword it might be a while before you can kill him. He is one of the four generals you have to face for the Taboo Doll Upgrade Quest. 8. Jacques le Blanc Jacques le Blanc, or James White, is the only French boss and is tough to beat alone. He is on Isla Cangrejos and is the French Undead Capitaine boss. His only level is 35 with 16,250 health points. He spawns in the same place, near a graveyard. 9. Undead Timothy Dartan Timothy Dartan is the Undead Gypsy Boss found in Las Pulgas on Padres Del Fuego near the entrance to El Sudoron. His levels range from 23-30 and can be a tough boss for pirates under level 40. If you wanna fight him under level 40 i suggest bring good tonics or even bring a healer. He is one of the bosses you have to defeat for the Taboo Doll Upgrade Quest. Some interesting facts about him is that he is the Late husband of Orinda le Juene and was killed by her. That's why he's is the only boss with Undead in his name. 10. Croquettes De Crabe Croquettes De Crabe is the Devourer Crab Boss. His levels range from 18-25 and can rival even the stumps in strength. Funny fact about him is that he is named after a carb dish (Crab Nuggets). He is pretty powerful in strength and can easily kill a Veteran leveled pirate. He has lots of other Devourer Crabs to guard him as well. A picture I failed to post about Samuel and Zachariah Sharp 11. General Hex General Hex is the 2nd Strongest General. He is another Undead Gypsy boss along with Undead Timothy Dartan. His levels range from 23-30 as Undead Timothy Dartan does so that same thing about probably best to solo him at level 40. General Hex can be found Misty Mire on Tortuga. Undead Duelists Guard General hex at his platform. He use to be a Undead Duelist boss before he got changed. 12. General Darkhart General Darkhart is the Strongest out of all the Generals. He is the only Undead Raider boss, and he leads the undead in Las Pulgas on Padres Del Fuego. He was Undead Slashers, Gypsys, and Executioners. He was voted the Most favorite boss from 09-present because of the fact that he has a higher chance (than most bosses) to drop Famed or even Legendary weapons. Nothing has come to back this up but i got most of my Famed Weapons from Darkhart. A good tactic is to use Gun, Musket, Repeaters, or Throwing Knifes aginst him. If you stay still enough and use with of those weapons he will not persue his attacker. 13. Tomas Blanco Tomas Blanco, or Thomas White, Is the Spanish Undead Capitan Boss. He always spawns near a graveyard near the beach on Cutthroat Isle. He can be hard to beat for he can kill a level 25 and below easily. I suggest fighting him alone at level 40 but 30 or so with tonics and a healer. Some say hes related to James White the French Undead Capitain boss on Isle Cangrejos. 14. Will Burybones Will Burybones is one of the four Undead Gravedigger bosses. Since he is a Gravedigger boss he is the weakest boss with the other three Gravedigger bosses. His levels are 1-3. He is not a static boss he will spawn where Gravedigger usually spawn at Governor's Garden, King's Run, and the Cemetery on Port Royal, and Las Pulgas on Padres Del Fuego. 15. Evan the Digger Evan the Digger is one of the four Undead Gravedigger boss making him the weakest boss in the game. His levels are 1-3. He isnt a static boss and can spawn where gravediggers usually spawn. He can be found in Governor's Garden, King's Run, the Cemetery on Port Royal, and Las Pulgas on Padres Del fuego. 16. Thad Ill-Fortune Thad Ill-Fortune is one of the four Undead Gravedigger boss. Making him the weakest boss in the game. His levels are 1-3. He can be found in Governor's Garden, King's Run, the Cemetery on Port Royal, and Las Pulgas on Padres Del Fuego. 17. Foul Crenshaw Foul Crenshaw is one of the four Undead Gravedigger boss. Making him the weakest boss in the game. He is the hardest to find out of all the Gravedigger bosses. His levels are 1-3. He can be found in Governer's Garden, King's Run, the Cemetery on Port Royal, on Las Pulgas on Padres Del Fuego. 18. Venom Lash Venom Lash is the Dread Scorpion Boss on Rumrunners Isle. His levels are 13-20. He always respawns in the same area every time he is defeated. If you arent al least level 30 i suggest tonics and/or healer. Good statics are using a Gun, Musket, Repeaters, or Throwing Knifes. 19. Bonerattler Bonerattler is the Undead Slasher boss along with Stench. His levels are 18-25. He is guarded by three Undead Raiders, with a Navy Sergeant freaking out, and can be found in the Catacombs on Padres Del Fuego. There is also a Glitch where if you run horizontal barrel and jump you can go behind the walls and even go into the Old Military Outpost. It works because i tryed it. You also have to defeat him in the Black Pearl Story Quest trying to recruit Giladoga. 20. Remington the Vicious Remington the Vicious Is one of the most deadly bosses. He is the EITC Assassin's boss along with Neban the Silent, and has double boss health points as Neban does. He can be found on a catwalk overlooking his men in the Fortress Kingshead. You have to kill Remington for the Vile Staff Upgrade Quest. His levels are 28-35, and his Health Points can pass 30,000! 21. Foulberto Smasho Foulberto is truly a terrifying boss. His level is always 50 and was 237,500 health points!! Foul will always spawn in the heart of the Cave of the Lost Souls. Leading to him are ghosts so be carful. Its impossible to defeat him on your own even al level 50, he can knock out a level 40 pirate in one to two hits! so attack in big groups. Foulberto poperlaity skyrocketed after he was fixed to only drop Throwing Knifes making it not so rare to find a Famed set of Throwing Knifes. Foulberto also has the highest chance out of any other boss in the game to drop the Legendary Silver Freeze (witch i got from him btw). He laughs like El Patron when he knocks out a pirate. He is also Stronger than El Patron and Devil Root combined!!!! 22. Hardtack Hardtack is the Bayou Alligater Boss in the Tortuga Graveyard. His levels apear 6-9. He is one of the easiest bosses around but can be a little hard for begginer pirates. The boss Dreadtooth use to be here until he was moved to El Sudoron. 23. Dreadtooth Dread tooth is the Huge Alligater Boss in El Sudoron on Padres del Fuego. His levels are 13-19 and can kill a medium level pirate easily. He use to be placed in Tortuga Graveyard but was replaced by Hardtack, the Bayou Alligater Boss. He can be a tough boss to medium to med-high pirates easily but is a easy boss to High level pirates. He is the toughest and biggest Alligater in the game. 24. Scatter Snap Scatter Snap is the Giant Crab boss found on Isle Cangrejos. He spawns near a French Graveyard, but not very close Jacques le Blanc or Croquettes De Crabe, near the shore. His levels range from 13-19. He will always spawn at the same place every time. . Category:Blog posts